Survive
by sapphiremoon866335866
Summary: Voldemort has won the war, but not everything is going as planned. Slowly, someone is killing off Death Eaters, one by one. Voldemort has ordered that Draco be found a wife. Will he finally meet her? Full summary inside.Rated M for sex, language, violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, so I just want to say that this is my first fic where Voldy lives and it's very different from anything I've done. The others have been put up and been taken down for various reasons. Anyways, here it goes. Please read and review. And for the blonde who appears, I picture Amanda Seyfried because she's got this sort of innocence going on.**

XXX

If you walked into Diagon Alley this week, at any moment, you wouldn't recognize it. The sky thundered above Diagon Alley, but the wizards and witches who walked with their heads high paid no attention to it. There were others, though. These people did not walk with their heads held high. In fact, they hardly walked at all. Instead, they huddled near alleys and looked down at the ground while the purebloods walked by. That's right, purebloods. They did whatever they wanted, hardly any consequences. Those who huddled? Who else would they be but muggleborns, mudbloods? And the halfbloods? No, there weren't any. At least not anymore. After the war, which Voldemort did win, certain halfbloods were considered Purebloods and the others were considered mudbloods. Those people tried as hard as they could to not cause trouble, but it didn't take long for a pureblood walking the streets to decide they were. You could get killed for anything on the streets and the girl who was currently sitting in front of the hotel room's hairdresser would do anything to change that. In fact, she was doing anything.

There was an order once, if you remember. They were called the Order of the Phoenix, consisting of many families of now "missing" teens, and they fought against Voldemort and his followers. Now, a new Order had been created. They didn't give each other a fancy name or anything, these days it didn't matter, but they did fight for the same purpose. They just did it a little…differently.

He walked out of the restroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and walked towards her. "I thought you said you'd be getting ready for me?" he snapped. She didn't answer. Instead she turned her head slightly to the left, admiring the shine of her long golden blonde hair. She ran her right hand over it, eyes staring straight into the mirror. He took her by the upper arm and yanked her up, turning her to face him. "I expect you to answer me, whore. I'm not paying you to stare at yourself." She smirked, and then bit her lip.

"You're right. Why don't we just get onto what you are paying me for?" she said and that's when he took the chance to look at her fully. She had on a lacy see through robe over a black silk bra and lacy underwear. She watched him intently as he looked her up and down. "Is this alright for you?" she asked innocently and he nodded, laughing.

"It's perfect." He said walking forward and kissing her softly. She responded to his touch, raking her hands up and down his shoulders and arms, twisting them in his hair, but she didn't want to extend the moment. She kissed him roughly, walking forward as his knees hit the back of the bed. He sat down as she removed his towel and undid the knot holding her robe closed. He sighed as she straddled him, kissing his shoulders, his arm, and eventually the Dark Mark that was dancing on his left forearm. He closed his eyes, but she kept hers open, staring vengefully up at him. She moved lower down his body, but stopped at his abdomen. His eyes snapped open. "Why're you stopping?" he hissed.

She smiled up at him, "I can't go on, you need to pay me first. Now." Marcus Flint rose angrily.

"That wasn't discussed!" he yelled and she stood, walking over to her robe and slipping it on.

"Boss' orders." She said softly and paused. "Suit yourself." She continued when he didn't say anything, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Wait!" She smiled as he spoke and turned towards him. He snapped his fingers and a bag of galleons appeared on the hairdresser. She walked to it and picked it up, weighing it. Then, she slowly walked back over to him, laughing. "You're bloody lucky that you're worth all this money, whore." Marcus hissed touching her cheek lightly. "You're a beauty, I can't believe I've never seen you around before." She grinned widely.

"You have seen me before, Marcus." She replied matter-of-factly. He looked at her confused. "I, of course, didn't look exactly like I do now."

"How do you know my name? What're you talking about?" he asked, but she didn't answer. She walked over to the hairdresser and took up something silver, turning to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss, which he refused to return.

"Oh," she mocked. "I'm sorry, am I not living up to your expectations?" Marcus pushed her from him.

"Knock it off, whore."

"Whore, whore, whore- don't you think it's getting a bit old, love?" she said turning her back on him. He sneered.

"It's what you are. Selling yourself-"

"Like you're any better! Buying. Anyways," she continued sitting down on the chair and staring at her fingernails. "You should probably get dressed. The boss'll be here any minute and I don't think he'd want to see you naked." Marcus was busy grabbing his clothes that he didn't hear the slight pop of apparition behind him as she smiled.

"And who the bloody hell is your boss, anyways?" he barked, pulling on his pants. The man answered from behind him and Marcus jumped.

"I am, actually." Before the death eater got to answer, however, the man shot a stunning spell at him and he crumpled to the floor.

XXX

"Please, does anyone know where Mr. Flint is?" The voice coming from the head of the table was taunting, cold. Someone on the left cleared their throat and the Dark Lord turned to him.

"I do not think he fully understands the consequences of not being here, my Lord." Theodore Nott spoke up, "I assure you, he must be doing something-"

"Important? No, I would've assigned it to him and as I do not have a clue to his whereabouts and neither do any of you, I would say it's not so important. Wouldn't you, Draco?"

The blonde haired boy snickered. "I agree, My Lord, Flint does fully understand the commitments that come with the Dark Mark. He made it clear the other day when he was flaunting it around." His words made Voldemort chuckle.

"Always the truthful one, Draco." He said, turning towards the boy's parents. "Lucius, Narcissa, tell me, have you two found a suitable wife for Draco?" The boy's eyes widened as he turned to his master.

"Not yet, My Lord." Narcissa said.

"We can't just choose anyone, I'm afraid." Lucius answered. "She must be intellectually capable and magically equivalent to Draco if we want-"

"Wife, my lord?" Draco said interrupting his father.

"Yes, Draco, wife." Voldemort replied, "Draco, you are one of- if not the best follower I have from among you all. Did you think I would let you stay single, running around with girls who don't deserve you? No, I have big plans for you, Draco and for your heir, should your parents find someone suitable enough to produce one." Draco stared at his parents and then back at Voldemort. He grimaced at the thought of having a child so young, but if those were the Dark Lord's wishes, so be it.

"As you wish, my Lord." He replied. The Dark Lord nodded.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." They all stood up to go when he added, "And please, someone find out where Flint is. When you do, bring him to me."

XXX

"Bloody hell, Draco, an heir!" Blaise said, his voice not hiding his amazement. "The Dark Lord actually wants you to be the first one to produce an heir." The dark-skinned Italian poured his friend a glass of vodka and one for himself, handing it to the blonde and sitting on the couch in the Malfoy Manor sitting room. Draco took a swig of the vodka and massaged his temples. His headache was growing enough with every idiot yapping around the Ministry that he didn't need the thought of a wife and child bothering him. He leaned back in his seat, letting the silence wane over Blaise and himself. "You alright mate?"

Draco looked up at him through hooded eyes and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. I've got somethings on my mind, though."

"Like what?" Blaise mused.

"Like where the fuck Flint is." Draco responded finishing off his vodka. Blaise nodded. "You know what's odd. Back in the room, when father was talking about my suitable partner, how she had to be intellectually capable and magically equivalent to me, there was one person I though of."

"I already know who you're talking about, mate." Blaise retorted, downing his drink. Draco raised an eyebrow and the boy continued. "It's bloody obvious. I mean, intellectually capable and magically equivalent. There aren't too many girls out there."

Draco sighed, "There might not be any at all, Blaise. Last I heard, Hermione Granger was dead."

**FLASHBACK**

_In the muggle world, things were being affected as well. Endless thunderstorms, and days as dark as night. They had no idea of the truth, though. They had no idea that miles from them, somewhere near Scotland, people were dying. _

_Draco Malfoy ran. He ran as fast as he could, but don't think for a second he was running from the fight. No, Draco was no coward. He wasn't afraid to die. In fact, it almost felt right to him. If he died today, at least he wouldn't have to live in this fucked up world. Because he knew, he knew that no matter what Potter had done to try and defeat the Dark Lord, it wouldn't be enough. Nothing would ever be enough. Destroying those Horcruxes was a waste of time. Yes, he knew about them, his family was meant to protect some of them. He knew that Potter had friends, had people who were willing to die just so that You-Know-Who would be gone. He knew that Potter was loved and that everyone believed him to be the chosen one and in some ways he was. He was chosen, but not to live. There was no way he could because, no matter how much love and support Potter got from people, the Dark Lord had the upper hand. Why? Because he was willing to kill. He was willing to take down anyone and anything that got in his way, just like he had been doing so for many years now. Potter was soft, he would never use the killing curse, and that was his weakness. Mind you, it was an awful weakness to have. It would have been praised by many if everyone wasn't so desperate to get rid of…Tom. _

_He lifted his wand, firing curses at people he didn't care about, all the while silently helping other students. He turned as a stunning spell whizzed past his head and missed Lavender Brown's shoulder by an inch. He made to point at her and her eyes widened as his mouth formed his next words. "Avada Kedavra!" The girl squeaked and jumped out of the way. Draco sneered at her idiocy, he had great aim and his curse had hit his target. The deatheater standing behind Lavender crumpled to the ground, lifeless. He walked up to her, pointing his wand at her forehead as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, her face stained with dirt. _

"_Please." She whispered, sobbing. "Please, Draco, do-n't." her voice cracked at the last word. He picked her up and put her against the wall, right hand pointing his wand at her, the left tangled in her hair. "Please don't kill me. You saved me, why would you want to kill me now?" Draco looked at her, shaking his head. _

"_When Potter dies-"_

"_He won't!"_

"_He will! He will die, Brown. You know that! When he does, this war will seem like nothing. Nothing compared to what he has in store." Draco let go of her hair. He spoke his next words carefully, "I am saving you, Lavender. I only wish saving myself was this easy." Lavender had hot, fat tears rolling down her face now, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she leaned into the wall all she could, as if it would help. He looked at her softly. "I'm helping you." She turned her face towards him one last time and Draco muttered the curse that had the colour drained from her green eyes as her body fell forward. He moved out of the way, staring at her lifeless form. He didn't stare at her with hatred though; the look in his eyes was that of jealousy. _

_XXX_

_As soon as Hermione reached the edge of the forest, she paused, tears pricking her eyes. She had seen so many people die already, she just wanted this war to be over. She watched with the others as everything became silent, as Harry walked up to Voldemort and shook his head. _

"_I really wish it didn't have to be like this, Tom." He spoke. "I wish you'd given up when you had the chance." Voldemort laughed and Hermione cringed. _

"_There's no need for me to give up, Harry. In a matter of minutes, you're going to be dead. And I will rule this world." _

_Hermione shook her head softly, tears falling down her face. "No." she whispered. A hand closed around her wrist, twisting her to face them. _

"_Yes." He said slapping his free hand over her mouth and dragging her away from the crowd. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't get him off her. Her legs flailed and she hit him with her arms, trying to be free of him, but she couldn't. No one was paying attention to her yells because they were too busy watching Harry and Voldemort. "You know, it's taken me many years to try and get you here, Granger. I'm glad I now get the chance." Hermione kicked at him and shoved, but it was no use, he was too strong for her. Quidditch had done him well, given him muscles that would never had been there had he not taken up the sport. She was forced to watch as no one turned to look at the boy pulling her deeper into the woods. It seemed like finally, they came to a stop, but his grip didn't lighten. _

_Theodore pushed Hermione to the ground, laying on her at the last minute. "Please," she cried, "Please, don't" Her only response was the back of his hand colliding with her face, snapping it to the side. His hands worked quickly, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them to her ankles. Theodore did the same with his jeans, only at last pulling his boxer shorts down, revealing himself. Hermione turned away from him, trying to sit up, but he pushed her back down, straddling her and bringing her underwear down as well. "No, Theodore, don't." _

"_Shut up!" he yelled, slapping her once more. Hermione wouldn't stop struggling though, and he was forced to pin her arms above her. He moved his free hand down to her entrance, savouring the feel of her skin. He licked his lips and brought two fingers into her. She squirmed, crying. "Oh, well, you're not wet at all, darling." He taunted and then removed his fingers, positioning himself at her entrance. "I have to warn you, mudblood, this will hurt." Hermione's cries ripped through the air as he thrust in, breaking her. She had never experienced anything this painful. It was like getting your insides crucio'd but many times worse. Theodore didn't care, though. He continued his game, pounding into her as she begged for him to stop. It seemed like a never ending sequence, but finally Theodore came, gripping her hips tightly. He pulled out of her, leaning forward to kiss her. Hermione obliged, making sure to draw blood as she bit his lip. He slapped her, "You fucking bitch!" he yelled, grabbing his lip. He stood, pulling his garments with him. Hermione turned on her side, away from the boy who had just taken away her most precious thing. _

"_Theo!" Nott turned towards the direction of his name, "Theo, are you here?" it was Goyle._

"_I'm coming," he yelled, walking away from the brunette as if they'd done no more than talk._

_Hermione cried, she cried because if Goyle was walking around casually, if no one had come to her rescue, then it was over. Voldemort had won the war. She didn't know how long she cried, she didn't really care. She just waited until she felt better, which she doubted she ever would. _

_XXX_

_They were hidden in the shadows. Neville had been clever enough to put a charm on them, they were invisible now. There wasn't that many of them, but there was enough. This plan had been construed days earlier. They had to have some sort of backup in case Harry didn't make it. Sure enough, he hadn't. The killing curse wasn't what killed him though. There was an explosion created when Voldemort's spell and Harry's connected. Harry was blown backwards, a piece of metal running through his chest. He was killed instantly. The place was vacated almost instantly as witches and wizards apparated away in fear. Voldemort and his Death Eaters leaving once they thought it was all clear._

_They were wandering through the forest in search of survivors when they heard her. She was crying, sobbing dry tears now as she seemed to not be able to produce any more salty tears. Neville rushed towards Hermione, engulfing her in a huge hug, planting kisses on her head. She hugged him back just as hard as Ginny and Luna covered her up. Everyone else took the charm off and Hermione looked around, buttoning her jeans and standing slowly. She smiled at their faces._

_Arthur and Molly Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Nigel Wespurt, Percy Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Fred and George, Michael Corner, Katie Bell, Dennis Creevy, Anjelina Johnson, and Zacharias Smith. _

_Arthur walked over to Hermione. "I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner, Hermione." The girl shook her head._

"_It doesn't matter, we're going to kill them." She said, "every last one of them. Welcome to the order."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**XXX**

Marcus' vision blurred him back to reality. His reality was not good. He stared at the chains that bound him to the ceiling and the ground and pulled. He lifted his arms once more and pulled. Nothing. The chains refused to move.

"It's useless, you know? Trying to escape the chains. The more you pull, the tighter they become. So, unless you want your wrists to pop off, I'd stop pulling." Marcus searched for the voice everywhere, but he couldn't find her. "Of course, losing a hand is the least of your worries."

"Show yourself, you bitch!" he yelled and a laugh came from across the dark room. He stared across, but it was useless. She was standing right behind him. "Come on, you coward, what are you trying to prove?"

"That you're not powerful!" Her voice bounced off the walls, hitting him from all directions. "That you can't do whatever you want and get away with it." She appeared in front of him as a light lit up the room. Marcus cringed at the dagger in her hands and she pursed her lips, pressing the dagger on his cheek. "Oh, the little death eater's afraid of a knife." She mocked, swiftly moving it away from him, drawing blood. Footsteps were heard as her boss made his way towards them. "No! That's not possible, I saw you die! You're supposed to be dead!" Marcus yelled and the man laughed. He turned to the girl.

"Can I have that?" he asked and she handed him the dagger. He spun it in his hands and pressed it against Marcus' side. "It's a good thing I'm not dead then right?" he said and without warning he stuck the knife into the man's side. Marcus howled in pain as the girl frowned.

"I want to have a go at it." She said and he looked at her. Then, her boss nodded.

"Alright, but let's extend it. I don't want the man who killed Susan to die easily." He said pulling out his wand and muttering a spell. Marcus yelled as pain etched through his body.

"You're fucking crazy!" he exclaimed. "You don't do this, you were on the light side!"

"I still am!" He yelled getting in his face. "We all are, and that's why we're doing this. Taking you out. One by one."

"You'll never win! There's not enough of you and this bitch." Marcus cried. The girl laughed.

"You don't know that for sure." She said. "We just want to rid this world of you. People who killed innocents."

"You're no better than me." He spat.

"That's where you're wrong. We will always be better than you." She answered. The boy dragged a chair across the room and sat in the middle, near Marcus as the girl circled him.

"Don't! Longbottom, don't let her do this!" he yelled and Neville shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I can't tell Hermione what to do more than you can." Neville answered and Hermione licked her lips, drawing back her arm and swinging it forward. Anyone would've heard Marcus' cries, if they hadn't silenced the room.

_**XXX**_

**A/N okay so that's the end of this story. I've never done one where Voldemort survives so I'm really trying to change it up. As you can see, the good characters are kind of corrupt, they've taken on a more evil aura. They still want to save the world, but they're doing it differently. So please read and review. Hopefully it'll inspire me! **** thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone, so, it's the second chappie of this story. Wow, don't I sound chipper for something so dark. Haha, well, thank you for reading and reviewing. I was immediately inspired to write and so it's taken me to this chapter. It's going to be a bit of a shocker. At least I hope, but don't hate me. It's rather long and I've never written this much so it won't happen all the time, but maybe if you continue reviewing, it could happen. So, please review. **** thank you!**

* * *

><p>Hermione grabbed the cloak and bag hanging on the chair, walking over to where Neville was sitting. He inspected her making sure she was clean and nodded. "Let's go," he said and she took his extended hand. They walked out the hotel room, hand in hand. To others they might've looked like a normal happy couple, but it wasn't so. Hermione walked to the front desk, handing the key back to the man that checked her in and flashed him a smile. He cleared his throat and loosened his tie, muttering a quick, "thank you," as she turned and walked out of the place with her friend, sliding the hood of her cloak into place, Neville following suit.<p>

The two walked swiftly yet quietly. It seemed as if they weren't really there, sliding through the crowd easily. They didn't have to stand next to each other, as long as they hurried and arrived at their destination. Hermione swerved to her left, avoiding a woman in a bright ugly neon green coat who was talking amicably with a man. Unfortunately, as she moved once more, she bumped into a rather hard object. Her bag fell to the floor, the contents spilling out. "Shit." She said bending down to pick them up. She started checking things off in her head as they went back in her bag. _'Lip gloss, hairpin, brush, jasmine oil, lavender oil,_' she paused, looking around. _'Blade, blade. Where the bloody hell is that blade?'_ she thought, freezing as someone cleared their throat above her. Slowly, she looked up, realizing this was the person she had bumped into. Her eyes focused on her wand, which was currently being twirled by pale fingers. She stood, her eyes not leaving Draco Malfoy's face.

"I believe this is yours?" he wondered aloud, pointing it at her. She nodded, reaching towards it. He pulled it back. "Ah, ah, ah. You know protocol, I believe?" She shook her head no, even though she did. "No? My, where have you been living?"

"Paris." She said quickly, the lie flowing from her lips. "I've lived there my whole life. Only just moved last week." She said, eyes focusing on Neville. He was standing a few yards from where she was, behind Draco. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear, making sure to touch her earlobe. He understood immediately, she wasn't in possession of the knife. Draco followed her gaze, but saw no one as Neville had turned his back conversing with the sales woman before him. Hermione took the opportunity to look about the ground for the knife, spotting it some feet away…in the opposite direction of Neville…in the hands of a curious old man. _'Fuck'_ she thought as Draco turned back to her, eyes curious. The old man started moving forward, but Neville ran towards him, getting in his way. She could barely make out their conversation.

"No, the young lady there dropped this." The old man was saying, trying to side step the younger man. Neville moved with him.

"No, really, sir, it's mine." He protested.

"I don't believe you, I saw this fall out of her bag when she fell."

Her attention was brought back to Draco as he snapped his fingers. "Well, seeing as you don't know protocol, I might as well explain." He said and she inwardly groaned. _'Doesn't he have something better to do than explain the pointless protocol, like…die?_' Draco took his wand out. "Before you receive your wand, I must know what your status is."

"Single." She blurted out, knowing it would annoy him. Sure enough, he rolled his eyes.

"Not your relationship status, you daft girl, your blood status." He hissed and she nodded slowly, watching as the old man hit Neville with his cane. Her eyes widened slightly as Neville brought his hands up to his nose.

"Pure." She replied facing Draco.

"I thought you'd say that." He retorted. "Don't mind if I check do you?" She shook her head no as he pointed his wand at her neck. By now, people were avoiding them, making sure to not look towards the Death Eater. "What I'm about to do shouldn't hurt…unless you're a muggleborn, then you're probably pass out from the pain." He said and muttered something under his breath. He watched as she blinked, looking at him unimpressed.

"Are we finished?" Draco handed her the wand back.

"You weren't lying." He stated. "Good. Be careful in these streets, most of the mudbloods are mad." He said and she nodded as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find the old man, hand outstretched, the blade lying in his hand.

"Miss, you forgot this." He said and she shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, I'm sorry, that's not mine." She replied as Draco raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. The old man wouldn't believe her though.

"That's nonsense, I saw this fall out of your bag." He said pressing it into her palm. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Just leave.'_ She thought giving it back to him.

"You must be mistaken, sir. That's not mine."

"You are the girl who fell, are you not?" he asked and she closed her eyes, breathing slowly, she nodded.

"Yes, but that's not mine."

"Who could it belong to, then, if not you?" the old man asked. Almost immediately it was ripped from his hand by an angry looking Neville. One hand was covering a bloody nose, the other holding the blade in his clenched fist.

"I told you, you crazy old bat, it's mine!" he yelled storming off towards the crowd. The man, looking startled, walked away. Hermione turned to Draco, who was watching her curiously. She rolled her eyes as out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neville start walking towards her discreetly, eyebrows furrowed. He had his cloak on again. She turned back to Draco. He was still staring at her.

"What the bloody hell are you staring at?" she asked exasperated.

Almost immediately, Draco's grey eyes darkened and he stepped forward, getting dangerously close. His eyes searched her face for a trace of fear, but there was none. "Don't forget your place, foolish girl. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side." One arm behind her, she took the blade from Neville as he passed by, and hid it in her sleeve. Draco was completely oblivious to the man, only focusing on the blonde in front of him. She stared at him, bored and he roughly took her by the arm, shaking her. "Did you listen to me?" She pulled herself from his grip, setting herself so they were inches apart.

"Give me your best shot, Malfoy." She hissed. There was no way she was going to let him threaten her. Hermione had enough with his taunts during Hogwarts, she wasn't going to allow him to think he had the upper hand. Draco opened his mouth to retort, when he was cut off.

"Draco, darling, there you are." Narcissa and Lucius walked towards their son, curiosity etched on their faces. Narcissa turned towards her. "Who is this?" she asked. Once again Draco was cut off as Hermione spoke.

"Giovanna. Giovanna Richard." She said sweetly, smiling. Draco raised an eyebrow at her change of attitude, his eyes still piercing.

"Oh, what a nice name." Narcissa said nudging Lucius slightly. The blonde haired man looked Hermione's figure once over.

"Yes," he agreed with his wife. "How pretty." Hermione squirmed slightly under his gaze, looking around.

"I really should get going." She replied. "It was a pleasure meeting you…all." She said and just as she was about to leave, Lucius stopped her.

"Wait. We're having a ball next week. It's sort of a coming out for Draco." Lucius said. "We'd be delighted if you'd join us."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course you can!" Narcissa smiled. "We insist."

Hermione sighed, smiling up at them. "Maybe. If I'm free." She stated, even though she really didn't want to. The Malfoys nodded, Draco's gaze looking as angry as it did before his parents interrupted.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa breathed. "We'll see you then. Saturday at 8 at our Manor." Before Hermione could explain that she had not yet said she was free, the elder Malfoy's walked away. Draco turned to her.

"Just because my parent's have decided to invite you doesn't mean you're welcome." He snapped and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye, Malfoy." Hermione said, walking away from the blonde boy, who fumed silently.

'_Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?'_ he thought angrily before he apparated away.

**XXX**

"I mean who the fuck does this asshole think he is?" Hermione yelled as she walked down the hallway, untying the string that held her cloak closed. Immediately, the charm placed over her to change her appearance was removed. "He threatened me! Me?" she shook off the cloak and handed it to Oliver, who had just appeared from the kitchen entranceway, a glass of scotch in hand. He offered it to her and she took it, downing the alcohol. It didn't burn her throat anymore, not after she got used to it. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Neville, who had been following the girl, arms crossed, but the boy just shook his head. A door opened and closed as Luna entered the lengthy hallway from her bedroom. Hermione's glass magically refilled itself and she downed it once more. "I can't stand him! That spoiled rotten fuck!" she cursed and Luna ducked calmly as the glass flew over her head and smashed against her door.

By this time everyone was gathering in the sitting room after hearing Hermione's first yells, waiting for her to enter. Luna walked into the sitting room, looking over the Daily Prophet, muttering to herself. Oliver entered, walking immediately over to the bar and pouring some of the scotch into a glass. Arthur and Molly were standing by the right wall listening to the muffled sounds of Hermione's voice as she vented. Seamus, Dean, and Hannah were sitting on one couch, trying to hide their smiles. Parvati, Nigel, and Percy were each sitting on the floor by the couch, waiting. Bill and Fleur stood by the opposite wall with Bill's arms around his wife, who was yawning. Fred, George, and Ginny all looked equally worried. They knew that it was dangerous to get on Hermione's bad side. Whoever she had encountered, it must have been bad. Michael, Katie, Dennis, Angelina and Zach were spread about the room, eyes wide. They all cringed as they heard something break in the hallway. It wasn't the first time they had seen Hermione like this. Sometimes, she came home really bad tempered and went on a venting spree, as she was doing now. Today was different though, today, she was louder and definitely angrier. Oliver moved from the bar right over to the space by the door, arm extended.

The door opened and Hermione stormed in, dressed in dance pants and a tank top. She didn't hesitate in taking the drink from Oliver, drinking a little more than half this time. Luna spoke up putting the Daily Prophet in her lap. Her voice was soft.

"I take it Marcus went well."

"Bloody fantastic." Hermione answered drinking the rest of the scotch. "You know what would have been more fantastic, though?" she added as Neville walked into the room. "If someone had decided to intervene the lovely conversation I was having with Malfoy!" Neville turned to her sharply.

"I did as much as I could!" he argued. "You're bloody lucky Malfoy didn't recognize me the first time, our whole cover could have been blown!"

"Wait, Malfoy?" Ginny interrupted. "You met Malfoy." Hermione nodded, grabbing a stool and sitting down. "Well, now you're ranting makes sense." Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"I hate him." She stated.

"We can see that, Hermione." Seamus joked and Hermione mimicked him. They let the silence hang over them before Arthur spoke.

"What happened, then?"

Hermione looked up at him and the rest of them. "I bumped into him and my things fell out of my bag. As I was picking them up, he called me. He had my wand." She explained pausing as Ginny raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I tried to get it back, but he said he needed to do protocol. That bitch." She shifted in her seat as they all stared at her. "Anyways, he asked me if I minded and I said no so he checked."

"And?" Hannah asked. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, did the potion work?" Dean repeated. She looked at them solemnly and they looked worried. Then she smiled.

"Yes." She laughed. "It worked. He believes I'm a pureblood." Ginny hugged her best friend.

"Hermione, that's great! I knew it would, though. They don't call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing." She exclaimed, remembering how Hermione had come up with a way around the protocol system in less than two hours after it had been initiated.

"Called." Hermione corrected. "I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

"We still call you that." Ginny grinned, sitting back down.

"That's not the worst part though." She said looking at them. "Malfoy and I were arguing when his parents came. They invited me to his "coming out" party or ball or something." She spat. "His mother wouldn't let me say no, but there's no way I'm going."

"No." Arthur said quickly. "No, you have to go." Hermione looked at the man as if he had just grown another head.

"You want me to what?" she asked, blinking rapidly. Everyone looked between the two of them.

"You heard me. Hermione, it is very vital for you to go to this ball." He said and she shook her head, opening her mouth to protest. Arthur interrupted her. "I want you to listen to me. I know what Lucius is doing." He stood, looking at them all. "I overheard Lucius talking with Yaxley today while we were in the lift." He said, "Apparently, You-Know-Who is demanding Draco find a wife." Hermione shook her head, knowing where this was going. "Don't you see it? It's the perfect opportunity to get in, to gain trust."

"Trust?" Hermione reeled. "We almost killed each other back at Hogwarts! I will not be going!"

"Hermione, you aren't Hermione to him anymore. As far as he knows, you are Giovanna Richard, pureblood from France." Arthur said calmly. Bill nodded, stepping forward.

"Father's right, Hermione. You need to get in." he put a hand on her shoulder. "It has to be you. You're smart and talented and you'll find a way."

"Arthur, you said wife." Hermione said looking at the man as the others shifted uncomfortably. Neville leaned against the wall, his eyes dark. "There is no way in hell that I am going to be that piece of shit's bride."

"I don't need you to be his bride, Hermione. I just need to know if he's taken an interest in you. Once we know, we can start planning." The older man said and she groaned, shaking her head. "Please, Hermione." She looked up at him. Tears were pricking his eyes. "We have lost so much to them. Harry and Ron would be pushing you to do this, if they thought it was vital."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, '_Oh, God, he's playing the Ron card._' She thought, remembering her fallen lover. He had been killed by Yaxley. Images rushed through her head. She remembered how she cried when they thought he had died in the final battle. How she flung her arms around him when she saw him alive. The first and last time they made love. It felt so different than it had when Theodore forced himself on her. Then she remembered the worst.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ron! Ron, come on!" she yelled, taking hold of his firm hand. Ron ran after her, throwing spells behind him to ward off the oncoming Death Eaters. They ducked tree branches and ran around tree trunks. Spells and curses were bouncing off the trees when one hit Hermione. She yelled out in pain, grabbing hold of her left arm. There was a huge gash from her shoulder to her elbow, it had started bleeding. She followed Ron to a small cave and they hid there. The ginger haired boy ripped a piece of his cloak and pointed his wand at her arm. _

"_Vulnera Sanentur." Ron whispered and Hermione watched as the blood disappeared and her cut began to close. Ron took the piece of cloak and wrapped it on her arm. "It might not fully close so keep this on." He instructed and she nodded. _

"_Ron." She whispered and he looked up at her. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her softly. _

"_I love you, Hermione Granger. More than anything in the world. Listen to me, Hermione. If anything happens to me" He said and cut her off when she opened her mouth to protest. "If anything happens to me, go. Don't stay and wait, just go back home. Tell my family I love them and take care of yourself." He finished and she pressed her lips to his, enjoying the taste of his mouth. They broke apart as shouting ensued. "We have to get out of here. Once we past those trees-" he pointed at some about 50 feet away – "we can apparate home. We'll be safe there." She nodded and took hold of his hand. The shouts became louder as the Death Eaters got closer. "Are you ready?" she nodded. "On the count of three, 1…2…3!"_

_The couple jumped out of the cave rushing forward. Hermione turned just long enough to send a stunning spell at Goyle Sr. The man flew back a couple of feet, hitting a tree and laying unconscious. Ron mimicked her movements but instead brought fire to Yaxley's cloak. They ran faster than their feet were willing to take them and Hermione made it through the barrier. Ron was just about to run through when Yaxley took a hold of his arm and pulled him back. "No!" Hermione yelled running forward. The barrier that was up pushed her back, not allowing entrance. Ron struggled in Yaxley's grip. "Please! Let him go!" she cried and the Death Eaters on the other side of the barrier laughed. _

"_Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Yaxley answered throwing Ron to the Death Eaters behind him. _

"_Get off me!" Ron yelled as they tried to grab him, taking his wand. Yaxley turned pointing his wand at him. _

"_No!" Hermione yelled, tears running down her eyes. "Please."_

_Yaxley cackled loudly and pointed at Hermione. "Watch this, love. This is just for you." He turned back to Ron, putting the wand right underneath his chin. _

"_Hermione, go!" he yelled. "Go now!" she shook her head and tried to take a step forward. Yaxley pressed the wand tighter into the boy's neck. Hermione fell to her knees, the wind blowing her hair._

"_Avada kedavra!" _

"_No!" Hermione sobbed as Ron went limp and fell forward. She looked up as Yaxley gave her a cruel smile and knew she had to leave. She couldn't betray Ron. So she disapparated and arrived at the home, in the exact position she had been in, sobbing. Ginny ran into the hallway, took one look at the unaccompanied girl, and broke down crying. The rest of the Weasley clan came in, Arthur ran to Hermione while Molly stayed by the kitchen entrance, her hand over her heart. Fred, George, and Percy stood holding Ginny while Bill held a sobbing Fleur._

"_Hermione, Hermione." Arthur said grabbing her face, tears already running down his eyes. "Hermione, where's Ron? Where is he?" Hermione tried to speak, bringing the hand that was covering her mouth down, she was shaking so hard. Neville entered the hallway and helped Arthur pick Hermione up. "Hermione, what happened?"_

"_H-h-he's gone." She whispered in between sobs. "I passed the barrier." She cried leaning on Neville, her cries now waking everyone else up. "Ron- He was about to make it before Yaxley- he took hold of him and he k-k-ki-illed him." She sobbed. Molly broke down into sobs as Arthur walked over to her. Neville looked at Hermione and walked her to her room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Alright." She agreed. "I'll go, but you all have to be there." Arthur nodded.

"Molly and I have already been invited by Matthew." He said referring to Matthew Zabini, Blaise Zabini's father. "The rest can go undercover, waiters and such." Hermione nodded and stood turning to go to her room.

"Wait," Luna spoke up. "Look." She pointed to a goblet in the corner of the room. It was much like that of the goblet of fire, except it didn't bind you to anything. Hermione tricked it into spewing out names. Names of Death Eaters. The next one to be killed. The fire burned red and a paper flew out. Arthur caught it and looked at it.

"Adrian McNaire." He said and Hermione nodded. She knew who he was, only 4 years younger than he. He was the son of Jensen McNaire and faithful follower of the Dark Lord.

**XXX**

Hermione lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was now 2:30 a.m and she couldn't sleep, even though she knew everyone else had. She had tried everything, even taking a shower and then bath, but she just wasn't tired. She sighed, burying herself in the covers. There was a soft knock on her door and she sat up sharply. Who would be awake? "Come in." she whispered and the door opened, revealing Neville in black pajama bottoms and a white v-neck shirt. "Neville? What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep and I knew you wouldn't be able to." He answered and she scooted over as he sat down. "I wanted to apologize. You were right, I should've stepped in."

"No, Neville, I'm sorry." She said sitting up, "I was just angry about Malfoy. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Neville nodded and she playfully nudged him. He looked at her and she stared back, knowing what was going through his head.

Almost suddenly, the space between them closed and their lips met. Neville leaned forward until she was laying on her back and he was hovering over her. His tongue shot out, licking her lower lip, asking for entrance. Hermione instantly obliged, opening her mouth. Her hand went to her wand, which was lying beside her and she flicked it towards her door, locking it and silencing the room. Their tongues battled for dominance, Neville's hand moving behind her neck and keeping her close. He moved away from her mouth, trailing kisses on her jaw, her collarbone and sucking on the sensitive skin there. Hermione let out a moan, feeling her walls beginning to moist. She bucked her hips up, meeting his and feeling his arousal. Her hands found his shirt and pulled it over his head as he found his way back up to her lips. His hands worked fast, unbuttoning the soft silk night top she had on. Cold air hit her exposed breasts as he shook the shirt off her. His right hand moved over to her left breast, sliding over the nipple, which hardened quickly. He removed his lips from hers and brought attention to her right breast, flicking the nipple lightly with his tongue. Hermione threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips up in movement with his. Neville switched breasts and repeated his actions, feeling her shake underneath him.

"Neville," she breathed. "Please." She wriggled out of her silk pink shorts and worked on the string tying his pajamas closed. He moved them down and caught her lips as she sighed. His right moved down to her opening, placing two fingers in. He smiled against her lips as she brought her hips up to meet his hand, feeling her wet. Her hand worked down, bringing him into his hand. She started stroking and he bit down into her shoulder softly. He continued his movement and she moaned once more. Neville removed his fingers from in her and she stopped her own movements as he lowered his trail of kisses over her ribs, navel, hips, her inner thigh, and finally reached his designated spot. Hermione nearly fell apart as his tongue flicked out, taunting. She whimpered as his tongue worked wonders, arching her back. "Neville." She sighed his name and he looked up at her, stopping. Her hand grabbed the back of his neck and she planted a kiss down on him, tasting herself. "Neville." She growled against his lips and he smiled.

"Yes, Hermione?"

She moved her lips to his ear and nibbled down on it, emitting a groan from him. "Fuck me." Neville obliged, positioning himself at her entrance and held onto her hips. His lips moved to her neck, biting and sucking softly. He entered her swiftly and she moaned, bringing her hips to meet his. Hermione turned over so he was on his back and she was on him. She flipped her hair to the right and he let out a groan of pleasure as she rocked her hips and bent down to kiss him, her left hand moving down his chest. He took hold of her hips, gripping her tightly. His lips started traveling down her neck again, bringing a breast into his mouth, he sucked and she threw her head back moaning. They were in sync now. Hermione moaned his name as she felt her walls shake. He continued his work on her breast, switching from one to the other. She continued breathing his name, bucking her hips against his. She was reaching her climax now and he could feel it. She knew he was near his too. He turned them over, so he was on top once more and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved faster in her, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, moving with him. He felt her tighten around him as she reached her peak, riding her orgasm out, she moaned. Her movements drove Neville over the edge and he came inside her, resting his forehead against hers. They both went limp, Neville leaning over her, he removed himself from her and lay beside her. She turned on her side, resting her head and right hand on his chest.

They both sighed and Neville wrapped his left arm around her. "That. Was. Amazing." Hermione breathed and felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Mutch better than the first time?" he asked and she nodded, burying her face into his side.

"Definitely."

The first time they had slept together was about a month ago. Neither of them really remembered how it happened, but it did and she loved that it had. This time was better, having already known how the other worked. Neville brought the covers up to her shoulders, so it was covering him just at his chest. He felt her breathing even out and smiled. She had fallen asleep now. He closed his eyes and after a while, his breathing evened out, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow, how this was difficult to write. Apart from being the first one where Voldy wins, it's also my first time writing a Rated M. It was a bit of a challenge because I want to get their type of relationship just right. Don't worry, this story is still a Dramione and it'll stay that way, but she's moving on. It was so hard for me to choose who she was going to be with. I was like "Neville, Oliver, Neville, Oliver." And I couldn't decide but I decided with Neville because they just have more history as friends and working together on these missions. I feel crass writing "fuck me" I don't ever write it, I use the stars, but I figured it couldn't be appropriate here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! It helps inspire me. **** constructive criticism is respected, but please no flamers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HI Y'ALL. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE CHAPTER THREE. IF YOU'RE READING THIS AND YOU READ IT SO LONG AGO WHEN I FIRST POSTED IT, THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND, IF YOU'VE JUST BEGUN TO READ THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT SO FAR. THANK YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

Hermione shifted in her sleep, stretching slightly as she blinked awake. Neville's arm tightened around her waist and she smiled, turning to look at him. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. His breathing was not even. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose and he grinned, opening his eyes. Green eyes met brown and Hermione brushed her nose against his. "Sleep well?" She murmured and he nodded, pecking her lips gently.

"Amazing. Last night was great." Neville replied, licking his lips. Hermione shifted beside him and sat up, keeping her sheets to her chest. Almost instantly, his fingers went to her back, tracing over her spine as it popped against her skin. She was beautiful, but it was a sad beauty, he noted. These days, she was too skinny, she hardly ever ate and when she did, it wasn't much. She drank most of the time. She was the first one to wake up and usually the last one to sleep and so she drank. They had tried to cut her off once, but it didn't help. She just spent more time outdoors and that was not acceptable. She could slip up if she was drunk. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, moving her long dark hair to one side.

She lay her cheek against her knees and closed her eyes, comfortable with his touch. His fingers walked up her spine and to the base of her neck. He sat up and pressed his lips to it, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Hermione bit her lip, turning her head sideways to try and look at him. Neville tilted his head, smiling. She leant forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently. He returned the kiss calmly, gently. There was a knock on the door that had them pulling apart, Hermione putting her finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet. "Hermione, Neville, stop kissing and get ready. We've got a long day today." Ginny's voice came through the door, causing the pair to grin. She knew everything that went on around the household.

"You heard the girl." Hermione smiled, slipping the sheets off of her and standing, stretching. She took a clean pair of panties, bra, and towel and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Smiling and blushing, Neville stood from the bed, slipping on his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He unlocked the door and stepped out as Ginny rose a brow, her arms crossed.

"Is she in the shower?" She asked, stepping into the room. Neville nodded and the ginger girl frowned as she turned to him. "Neville."

"Yeah?" The man turned to look at her and she fidgeted.

"Be careful…with Hermione, I mean." She licked her dry lips. "She's fragile right now. I'm not so sure she fully understands what she's doing. Neither do you. Whatever is going on with you two…I don't want you to have the illusion that she thinks it means the same thing you do."

Neville made a face, looking at her like she was mad. "Ginny, whatever is happening between Hermione and I is none of your business. Stay out of it." He snapped and turned, walking down the hall towards his room. Hurt, Ginny closed the door, blinking away her tears. She took her wand out, cleaning the bed sheets and making the bed before sitting on it, crossing her legs. It took a few minutes, but finally Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her undergarments and towel wrapped around her torso. She was running her fingers through her hair, smiling as she spotted Ginny.

"Ginevra, what a lovely surprise." She joked, tilting her head back and shaking some excess water out of her golden ringlets. "Whatever can I do for you?"

"Haha, very funny, Ms. Granger." Ginny smiled slightly, leaning against the head board. "I'm here to make sure you don't take your time delaying the inevitable."

"What inevitable?" Hermione muttered, acting as if she didn't understand what Ginny meant. She dried herself off, slipping on a pair of jean shorts.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. We are going to go find you a dress for next week." Ginny grinned and Hermione groaned, banging her head against the drawer.

**Xxx**

"Hermione, come on." Ginny whispered, moving a strand of black hair from her face. "This has got to be like the fifteenth dress you've tried on."

Hermione peeked out from behind the door, her blonde hair in soft waves around her face. "Shut it, Ginevra. You said I needed to look like a goddess and so that's what I'm going for, so back the fuck up." She gritted out and Luna snickered behind them, crossing her legs. Ginny lifted her hands in surrender and took a few steps back, eyeing herself in the mirror. She had jet black hair and green eyes, long thing legs and a beautifully curved body. She huffed, turning to sit beside Luna who had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was currently reading a magazine, completely bored. The door opened and Hermione stepped out, sighing. "Okay, what about this one?"

Ginny looked up from the ground, nibbling on her lip. She stopped, blinking as she looked at the blonde woman in the dress. "Woah." Luna smiled as she looked at her from over the magazine. She nodded once.

"Goddess."

XXX

Hermione stepped out the bedroom, fixing her heels and grabbing her clutch from Oliver, who smiled and then fixed his bow tie and vest. Luna walked out of the sitting room, fixing her bow tie as well, Neville following behind her. The three would be posing as waiters at the ball while Hermione went as Giovanna and the Weasleys went as themselves.

After the wizarding war and after Ron's death, Arthur and Molly and Ginny worked hard to try and gain the trust back of the other pureblood families and after a long time, it worked. They had slowly risen up the ranks and although they were no longer seen as the scum on the streets, they still weren't in good favour will all of the Wizarding World.

Hermione ran her hand over the green fabric and grimaced. There was a time where she would have felt absolutely wonderful in this dress, but today, she felt more like a prisoner than ever. Ginny patted her shoulder and sighed. "At least people there won't recognize you. You can have all the fun you want." Hermione turned to look at her.

"It's not about having fun, Ginny. I don't even want to go." She muttered and allowed Neville to help her into her black floor-length trench coat. The group waited until the three "waiters" apparated to the Ministry before apparating over themselves.

Upon arrival, Hermione noticed that the Malfoy's were not there, but Neville, Luna and Oliver, all in disguise were prepping with the other waiters. Hermione turned and bumped smack into Daphne Greengrass. The blond haired beauty smiled, moving out of the way quickly enough before her drink was spilled. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"No." Daphne shook her head, smiling. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and nearly bumped into you." She grinned as a little boy ran up to her, pulling on her gown. "Hold on, Chandler. I'm busy. Go to daddy." The little blonde boy looked up at Hermione, who smiled politely at him and then ran towards a dark-haired man. He couldn't have been much older than herself, neither was Daphne. She was a class mate, she remembered. Slytherin, but they had never met.

"Giovanna Richard." Hermione extended her hand and Daphne shook it, smiling.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Daphne Greengrass. I am- sorry, was- Draco's best friend. " She muttered. "We've known each other since we were in diapers. Things have changed since then." Daphne shrugged and tilted her head.

"You have a son." Hermione pointed out, smiling, unsure of what to talk about now. Daphne nodded, placing her glass of water on the tray.

"Yeah, Chandler's adopted, but I love him like he was my own." Daphne looked back at the man and Chandler before looking back at her. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Giovanna. Don't be a stranger." She smiled pleasantly and walked back over to the child.

"What was that?" Oliver asked as he came up to Hermione with a tray of champagne glasses. Hermione took one, bringing it to her lips.

"I think…not everyone here is wrong, Wood." Sipping from the drink. "Some people just don't have enough power to be saved if they speak." Hermione takes a breath as the doors open and Draco and his parents walk through. There was applause and Draco wore a smile, but it was a forced smile, Hermione could tell. Lucius and Narcissa seemed more comfortable. They went about making their rounds, saying hello to everybody and Hermione rolled her eyes, heading to the bar. "Firewhiskey." She snaps and Neville raises a brow, smirking as he serves her one.

"Don't be so angry, Giovanna. The party's just begun."

Hermione took the drink from Neville, downing it before she turned to the sound of the voice and Draco stared back at her, his hands in his pockets, his signature smirk on his lips.

(HERMIONE'S DRESS: . /tumblr_maiz8t6U7y1rp20x6o1_ )

**A/N HI, GUYS! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE OTHERS, I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. I WROTE THIS IN LITERALLY LIKE AN HOUR BECAUSE I REALIZED THAT THIS IS NOT ONE STORY THAT I WANT TO LEAVE UNFINISHED. I JUST HAD TO ADD DAPHNE IN HERE. I ACTUALLY RP HER AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH. I KNOW SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NICE, BUT I LIKE TO THINK THAT NOT EVERYONE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD IS EVIL, SOME JUST HAVE TO PRETEND. THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE Y'ALL X**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't remember if I've said this before or not, but Hermione's disguise makes her look like Amanda Seyfried. So yeah, that's who she looks like. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione rose a brow at him, annoyed already. Who was he to tell her how to feel? Maybe, she was being spiteful, but he deserved it, didn't he? She gritted her teeth, placing the glass back down as Neville refilled it, knowing full well she wanted another one. She had to put aside her feelings for him as Hermione Granger. She was no longer the bookworm Gryffindor. No, now, she was Giovanna Richard, pureblooded French witch. She smiled a forced smile, tilting her head to the side. "I don't like it when people tell me what to do, Malfoy. Much less someone of your…standards." She picked up the glass, smiling fakely at him, walking towards the blonde boy.

"Someone of my standards? And what standards are that?" Draco's voice did not sound irritated, however, he smiled. Why was he smiling? Hermione shook her head.

"You'll find out soon enough, Monsieur." She saw his eyes look at her with interest and she practically jumped in joy. "So, tell me, Mr. Malfoy, where are all the girls that are supposed to be pining over you? This is your coming out, is it not? Aren't there supposed to be dozens of women at your feet?" She stood right before him now, tilting her head, her golden blonde hair falling to one side.

Draco smirked, taking her arm. "There are many women here, Giovanna, most of them with the idea that they might have a chance with me." He began to walk with her around the ballroom, pointing at the girls as they passed by. "There's Marcielle Ducoux. Beautiful, blonde, pure in every sense of the word, but as dumb as a whistle." Hermione smiled at this, her hand tightening on his arm. "Then there's Millicent Bulstrode, she was in my year at Hogwarts. Over there is Ginny Weasley, but she's no where near my list of women to marry. If her best friend were alive, I'd probably choose her."

"Her best friend? Who was her best friend?" She inquired, her voice sounding truly interested. Was he talking about her? No way, she was a muggleborn, a mudblood. Besides, Ginny had loads of other best friends, didn't she? There was that one girl, the pureblood, what was her name? Romilda! That was it, Romilda Vane!

"No one…" He whispered, a sad smile on his lips. "She's dead now, so it doesn't matter." He went off, naming all of the women young enough to be his future wife when suddenly, he stopped, turning to look at her. "And lastly, there's you, Giovanna Richard. Beautiful, witty, intelligent. I dare say that you might be the most qualified."

She laughed, taking a sip of her whisky, licking her lips. "Oh, Draco. How exactly will you be choosing your betrothed? That is what you're doing this for, no? To find a wife?" Draco's eyes betrayed shock and his eyebrows furrowed together. "There's no need to deny it."

"Betrothed?" He looked down at her, confused. "How- how do you know about me look-"

"You said it yourself, Mr. Malfoy, I'm intelligent." She interrupted, shrugging as she her eyes sought his own. Brown met grey and his eyes softened. "See, in Paris, this is the reason they have these parties, to find a betrothed."

Draco nodded, looking around. "In truth, I don't know. I've no idea how I'm to find my wife. I just know that by the end of next week, I should be betrothed."

Hermione nodded, looking around at the other girls. They were beautiful, but, would they be good for Malfoy? I mean, not that she should care, but…why did she feel like none of them were good enough? She smiled, looking at Draco. She had to say something, she just had to. Like Arthur said, she had to get on the inside. That was why she would do this. "Well, Draco, if- if you need any help. I mean…."

"Are saying you'd like to marry me?" He rose a brow and she blushed, shaking her head.

"Don't be silly. I mean, we barely know each other. You'd be better off marrying Millicent Bulstrode." Draco scoffed at this and she turned to him just as he pulled her out into the gardens.

"Are you saying you'd be a bad match? I think you'd be a great match, G-Giovanna." She crossed her arms and he placed his hand on her arm. "You wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to. You'd just provide a child. After all, that is why they want me to marry. And someone like you, that'd- I'm sure they'd agree."

"You don't even know me, Malfoy. I could be crazy; I could ruin everything for you." She shook her head and he took her hands.

"I can see through you." She froze and he brought his fingers to her chin, making her look at him. "None of them feel perfect. You challenge me, Mademoiselle. Please consider my offer, Giovanna. You would have a lovely home here."

She looked down at her fingers, refusing to look up at the man before her. Was she really considering his offer? I mean, it would be a complete help for the order now. It would grant them access to things they had only dreamed of. That's why she would accept, she knew. Arthur Weasley was right. She had to do this. "What of your Lord, Draco?"

"What of him?" Draco tilted his head and she sighed, looking up at him.

"Would he dictate our marriage? That's why he wants you to have a woman bear a child, is it not?" She took a step back, crossing her arms. "He wants to take it for his own, create a child in his image."

"I would never let him do that." Draco snapped, shaking his head and she laughed. "What?"

"I think it's cute, that you believe you'd have a choice, Monsieur." She looked at him with a genuine smile and he found himself chuckling and soon enough, they were both laughing. She would later look back and find it sad, sad that the funniest thing to be heard these days was the fate of an unborn child. After a while, the laughter died down and the two stared at each other, quiet.

"What do you say, Giovanna?" His voice was quiet and Hermione smiled, downing the rest of her drink, the glass disappearing immediately.

"I'll tell you what." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll think about it, but if you really want me to marry you. I need you to really ask me." He opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. "Not tonight, surprise me…and that doesn't mean tomorrow night, either, Malfoy." He closed his mouth, nodding, his lips curving into a small smile. With that, she walked passed him and inside the ballroom, leaving behind a satisfied Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny watched Hermione reenter the ballroom and sighed, turning her head to look at Luna, who was a few feet away from her. The girl nodded, tilting her head towards the kitchens. She smiled, saying goodbye to the Parkinson's and heading into the heavy throng of people, casting a disillusionment charm over herself as she did. She felt a hand close around her wrist and squeeze once. She pulled Hermione along with her and entered the kitchens just as Luna did. They took off the charms and Hermione looked at the boy tied down to the chair. His wrists and ankles were held down by barbed wire and his wand lay broken on the counter. She smirked, turning as Oliver cast a few spells over the doors. "We don't have much time, Hermione. Make it fast." He muttered and she groaned, turning to look at Adrian McNaire.

She leaned forward, her hands on his forearms. His eyes were wide and scared and he was looking between them all. "You're bloody lucky, Adrian. If it had been any other time, this would take hours. Fortunately for you, we've only got ten minutes or our absence will surely be noticed." She gave him a wicked smile and he gulped, looking at them all. Neville stood by the wine glasses, looking at his fingernails in boredom while Ginny was yawning by the counter.

"They-They'll come for you, you know. They will!" Adrian's voice was panicked and he was sickly pale. Hermione laughed, turning to look at Oliver, who handed her a knife.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." She growled and struck him in his forearm, dragging the blade down. She worked on him for five minutes before taking a step back, admiring her work. "Isn't he lovely?" She sighed, looking at Ginny, who nodded.

His arms were completely hacked, his stomach run with deep cuts that were bleeding profusely. She had carved nasty, nasty words on his cheeks and had let Ginny work on his back. Overall, it would be disgusting, if they weren't used to it. "Can I finish him?" Luna's voice came from the corner and Hermione smiled, turning to look at her, extending her hand out to the girl, the knife in her palm.

"I would love that, Luna."

The girl walked over slowly, taking him by his hair and tugging his head back. She smiled as she bent her head by his ear, running her teeth over his earlobe. She closed her eyes. "You have no idea how lucky you've been, McNaire. We've been so generous. The same thing won't be said for the others, I'm afraid, but don't fret. You won't be around to see them die." She pressed a kiss to his cheeks, causing him to howl in pain, her lips turning red with his blood. Her hand came over his throat and she sliced it open with ease, blood seeping down his neck and clothes, mingling with the rest. His eyes drained of color and he stopped moving. Luna stepped back, smirking as she licked her lips.

"Good work." Hermione smiled and extended her hand to Ginny, who took it, Adrian's blood mixing together. "Now, let's get cleaned up and you two, go in through the back. Neville, you're double must be getting tired by now. Go, you two." Neville and Oliver headed out through a window and Hermione turned to her best friends, cleaning up Luna first, since she had the least amount of blood on her. Then came Ginny, whose dressed was stained with the stuff and finally, Hermione, who was practically bathed in it.

After they were finished, Hermione used her wand to release the dead boy from the chair, watching him fall to the ground as she kicked the chair away, making sure she did not get dirty. Then, the three exited through the window. Ginny and Hermione made their way to the gardens and Luna reentered from the bathrooms, her double entering her as soon as she took a step in it's direction.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco smiled as he walked over to his mother, his eyes bright. Narcissa rose a brow, shocked at his behavior. "Draco, darling, what is it?" She took her husband's arm as he passed by her, making him stop to listen to his son.

"I think I've found a bride, Mother." Narcissa grinned in happiness and was about to speak when he cut her off. "It's Giovanna. Giovanna Richard. You remember her, don't you? You met her in Diagon Alley. She's great, Mum, Dad. I think she could be who we've needing." He nodded and his mother sighed, looking at Lucius.

"Thank Merlin, Draco. Your father and I were beginning to worry." She spoke for them both and Lucius could do nothing, but nod. "You're sure she's perfect? What about for breeding? And her intellect? You can't just have anyone, Draco."

"I swear it, Mother. I know how serious this situation is. I wouldn't just choose any woman that crossed my path." Draco crossed his arms and looked at his father, who placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Very well, Draco. This is your decision." He sighed quietly. "I hope it's the right-"

Lucius was cut off by a scream and everyone's attention was turned towards the kitchens. A brown haired waitress came rushing out, tears in her eyes. "He's dead! He's been killed!" Draco shared a look with his father before the two ran for the kitchens, the rest of the death eaters following behind them. They stopped as they reached the door, shocked. Draco could feel bile rising in the back of his throat.

"Move out of my way! Move! Mo-" Walden McNair stopped short as he caught sight of his son, laying on the ground, covered in his own blood. "No! NO! MY SON! MY ONLY SON!" He made to move forward, but Draco and Blaise held him back, shaking their heads. "LET GO OF ME! LET ME TO MY SON! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM. EVERY BLOODY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"Take Walden out of here." Lucius muttered to the others behind him and they nodded, pulling a howling Walden out until it was only Draco, Lucius, and Blaise standing there. They looked at each other and Draco growled, kicking the boxes on the ground.

"How?! How did they get past us?! This is the fifth person they've got so far!" He yelled, punching the door. "It happened here! Right in this fucking kitchen! And we were so close, we could have caught them! Could have…" He trailed off with a growl, slamming the table with his fist.

Blaise nodded, looking at his best friend. "We have to do something about his body." Lucius nodded, squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Help me clean him up, and I'll get a coffin." Draco nodded at his father and helped Blaise clean as Lucius conjured a coffin, placing the body inside. Running his fingers through his hair, he stepped out of the kitchen behind Blaise and Lucius, walking past the waitress who had found Adrian. She was currently being consoled by Ginny Weasley and did not notice the smug smile the two were hiding behind their handkerchiefs.

Hermione made her way past the people, heading towards Draco as everyone began to disperse, the party clearly over. She reached him just as he got to the bar, ordering a firewhiskey. "Make that two, please." She muttered and Neville nodded at her. She sat beside the blonde, her hand on his, rubbing gently.

"Draco, what's happened? What did that waitress see?" She asked, her voice filled with fake concern. He rubbed his eyes as Neville placed the glasses in front of him, going back to cleaning the other ones. "I want you to know you can confide in me. Please…tell me."

Sighing, Draco took a sip of his whisky, closing his eyes. "One of our kind, he's dead." She gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth and Neville bit back a chuckle, shaking his head. She shot him a glare and he shrugged, moving from behind the bar towards Luna. "He was murdered…and right in our own fucking kitchen." He muttered, downing his drink. It refilled immediately.

"Do you know who did it? I mean, why would someone do that? Especially at such a public event?" Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and he turned to look at her.

"These have been happening more often. He's the fifth victim so far. I mean, Flint's still missing. I suppose they got him, too." Draco whispered. "I just don't get it. They leave no clues as to who it is that's doing it. Nothing. You can't even trace the magic back to them. And they do it in the most grotesque way possible."

"Was he your friend?" She asked, taking his hand and he shook his head.

"No, nobody really liked him, but still, it's…and I'll regret I ever said this….it's scary, Giovanna. If they did it here, in my own home, they can be anywhere. It can be anyone." He downed his drink again and she frowned.

"Draco, I won't ever let them hurt you." She stood, pulling him into a hug. "They won't ever get to you, I promise." His arms wrapped around her waist and she let her chin rest on his shoulder, her eyes locking with Arthur's. He lifted his hand, giving her a thumbs up and she smiled. She'd done it. Hermione Granger was now directly involved with the Death Eaters.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thank you so much for reading. Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So sorry it's been forever since I last updated. Please read and review! I am trying to finish my stories so please, please, review. It helps me. Thanks. Love x

XXXXXX

Luna sighed as she took a seat on the ground beside the others. The flames crackled in the fireplace before them, it's shadows dancing on their skin. Neville sat on the sofa opposite the couch, tuning his guitar, the pick between his teeth. Beside him Dean and Seamus were in a deep game of Wizard's chess while Fred and George proceeded to teach Nigel more about the new line of products they were to come out with once the war was over. Ginny shifted on her seat, her fingers working gingerly in Luna's hair as she twisted and braided. Delicate fingers closed over a beautiful whiskey glass, bringing it to exquisite lips. Hermione sipped, leaning forward as she eyed the cards in her hand and then the man in front of her. Her blonde hair fell before her shoulder, reminding her she was still in her other form. She liked it. Every minute spent looking like this was one less minute being Hermione Granger and that felt wonderful to her. Misty green-grey eyes bore into warm hazel ones. Oliver bit his lower lip and she tilted her head. "You got a six?"

Oliver looked over his cards again, spotting the six easily, he tapped it with one finger, the numbers changing form and the red hearts reducing in two. He shook his head, looking up at her. "Not at all." He grinned. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean it."

"I think you're lying." She licked her lips, smiling slightly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, I don't have one. You can come and see for yourself." He grinned back at her, his eyes matching hers. Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"He cheated."

"I knew it!" She snapped, throwing her cards at him playfully. "You are such a little liar, Oliver Wood!" She picked up the rest of the deck, tossing it at him as he dodged, tossing some back. "Play by the rules!"

"There are no rules!" He laughed, grabbing her arms by the wrists. "It's 'Go Fish' not Poker!" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You're ridiculous." She let out a chuckle, smiling.

"You want to know what's ridiculous?" The group stopped laughing as Michael Corner finally spoke, leaning against the wall, staring at the goblet in the corner of the room. "_This _is ridiculous." He pointed at it, shaking his head. "It's been nearly two weeks and we haven't had any progress." Dean shifted slightly, listening to his friend. "There's been no new kill, no new word from Malfoy or anyone. The Death Eaters haven't even attacked! It's been two weeks and we're still where we were when you killed McNaire."

"I wouldn't be so sure." They all turned as Arthur walked in with Molly trailing behind him. Each held something in their hands. In Father Weasley's was the Daily Prophet and in Mother Weasley's was a rolled up piece of parchment, tied together with a dark green ribbon. They waited in anticipation, Hermione looking up from her spot above Oliver. "They found Flint."

Hermione grinned, looking over at Neville, who smiled slightly. "When did they find him?" She stood up, walking forward to take the prophet from him, nodding. "Good, but how does that matter?"

"Because that prompted Mr. Malfoy to reach out to you." Molly extended her hand out, the letter in between her fingers. "He sent you this."

Hermione took it quickly, pulling on one of the strings and unrolling the small letter. Her eyes scanned the flawless writing. "He wants to meet." She whispered, looking up at Molly. "He wants to meet in two hours just outside the ministry." She crumpled the letter, tossing it in the fireplace and turning to Ginny and Luna. "Finally some excitement." She smiled, extending her hands for the two girls before her. They quickly stood, taking hold of her and walking out of the common area, towards Hermione's room.

XXXXXX

Draco leaned against the wall, looking down at his watch with a scowl. It was nearly twenty minutes past eight. Giovanna was late. He looked down at his black suit, nodding. It fit him perfectly, tailored well to his lean, muscular body. He looked around him, almost growling in annoyance. "Looking for someone?" His head snapped to his right where Giovanna stood beautiful and tall. A nude coloured knee-length coat over a gorgeous yellow and beige body-hugging dress. A pair of nude heels on her feet.

"You're late." Draco snapped, but that only made her grin. "What are you smiling at?"

"A woman is never late, Draco. She arrives precisely when she is meant to." She took a step toward him, moving her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I wanted to make sure you'd be happy with how I looked." This made him raise a brow. "You're one of the elite in the Dark Lord's inner circle. I wouldn't want to look terrible by your side. It wouldn't help you any." She explained and he nodded.

"Well, I doubt you could look terrible if you tried, Giovanna." He extended his arm for her and she took it, leaning in to peck his cheek gently. This earned her a smile as he pulled her across the street. Her brows furrowed as she looked behind them at the entrance to the ministry.

"Aren't we going in there?" She pointed behind her and he shook his head.

"No, we're not going in there. Although the restaurants there have exquisite food, I was thinking of going somewhere more….foreign." He reached into his coat pocket, taking out a small matchstick box, handing it to her. "We're going here."

She blinked, reading the words on the box over again, making sure she'd read correctly. She stopped in her tracks, moving in front to look up at him, her hand rested on his bicep. "Bar-Barcelona? You want to take me to Spain?"

"I need a change of scenery. It's only for a few days, a little over a week." He shrugged, looking her over.

"And you're inviting me? Draco, you don't even know me!" She crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I mean I could be a complete sociopath!" And she was. "And I know that you definitely are." That made him grin, he took her hand.

"That's the whole point. In Barcelona we can actually get to know one another without the distraction of…everyone here trying to remind us of who we should be." Hermione rose a brow, tilting her head. Did he really just say that?

"And normal people call that a date, Draco, not a trip out of the country!" She sighed, exasperated. "Why can't you just be normal and take me to dinner or something?"

He laughed, placing his hand in his pocket and receiving an incredulous stare from the girl before him. How could he not be taking this seriously? "No, because I'm not a normal person. Just- take a chance, Richard. Come with me."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really telling_ her_ to take a chance? He was really telling her that he wanted to get to know her. Since when did he want to get to know anyone? However, she was facing a bigger question. Should she do it? Should she go away with Draco Malfoy? She shifted before him. "I don't even have any clothes with me."

"What does that matter? I can certainly buy you more." He placed his hands on her shoulders. Why was he trying so hard to get her to agree? Was he actually trying to make their marriage mean more by getting to know her? '_Ha! Unlikely!'_ Draco shook his head. "Come on. You've got nothing to lose, Giovanna."

Hermione thought of this, nodding. "Okay. Fine. I will go with you, Draco. Just let me send my…landlady a letter." He gave her a look and she shrugged. "She comes for tea every Monday." He nodded, crossing his arms. It took her less than five minutes to write and send the letter, watching the paper plane fly from them. "I'm done." She smiled at him and he moved to take her hand.

"Good. Now, let's go." His arm wrapped around her waist and he pressed her against her chest.

"Trying to impress, Mr. Malfoy?" Her hands on his chest, fingers clutching her wallet.

"Well, I never have to _try_." He shook his head, grinning at her as they turned on the spot, disappearing from London.

XXXXXX

Neville's jaw tightened as he read the letter over, shaking his head. "How could she have gone with him?" He looked over at Ginny, who frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, she could've come back and told us in person."

"It's Malfoy, Neville. No, she couldn't have." Ginny looked over at her parents. "She probably didn't even have a heads up. I mean, we would know if she had." The others nodded as they read the letter over. "At least we know she's okay. She'll be back in a week."

"It doesn't mean we have to like it." Oliver spat out through gritted teeth, crossing his arms.

"No, it doesn't. No one here likes it, Oliver, but we have to put up with it." Arthur took a step forward, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We have come so far that there's no use in turning back now. Hermione is moving closer into the inner workings of You-know-who. We need that if we want the upper hand."

"Will she marry him?" Neville wasn't even looking at the eldest Weasley, his eyes on the ground before him.

"If he asks her to, it will be her choice whether to accept or not….but we believe it would be best." Bill walked in from the kitchen, his hands behind his back. Fleur followed behind him, Victoire in her arms.

"How can you say that?!" Neville stood, glaring at the Weasley. "Draco doesn't deserve her and she certainly doesn't need to be magically bound to him. If that happens, then she's screwed. Only death can tear them apart." He pointed angrily at the goblet.

"And it will." Bill took a step forward, looking at the younger boy. "Sooner or later, the goblet will spit his name out. Hermione will go for the kill."

"Can we be sure?" Michael looked up from his seat, staring at them all.

"What do you mean?" Ginny spoke, tensing slightly. The boy stood, moving towards the goblet.

"If his name comes out, how will we be sure she'll kill him?" The blue flames danced, flicking gently. "What if she falls for him? What if she gets pregnant? We know that's why you-know-who wants Malfoy to marry. She'd never deprive her child a father. No matter what she's done, she's still Hermione Granger. She likes to see the good in people."

"Death Eaters aren't people." Neville spat, taking a step toward Michael, who had turned to look at them. "Not to her. I know that."

"That's because she hasn't gotten close enough to let them feel like people. Not until now." Michael crossed his arms, looking at Bill. "So, that brings me back to my question. What if she refuses to kill him?"

"Then someone else will have to do it." Arthur shifted on his feet. "We won't send her in alone. One person to get the job done and one person to remove her from the area if she cannot go through with it. Either way, we have time. The goblet hasn't moved in weeks. I don't think it will while she's gone."

Ginny sighed quietly, gazing at the goblet. She hadn't wanted to think about that, but now that Michael had brought it up, it was inevitable. She just prayed that wherever Hermione was, she wasn't falling in love.

XXXXXX

Hermione laughed, leaning forward in her seat, her chin in her right hand. Her long blonde hair swept to one side. She picked up the glass of red wine, sipping from it gently. She was sat underneath a deep blue umbrella at a small round table. Draco sat opposite her, grinning as he played with his fork. The plates before them filled with a crisp, strawberry avocado salad. "You really did that?" She crossed her legs, listening to Draco tell the tale of the time he let goblins loose in the Gryffindor common room. Of course, she had been there and very annoyed at the time as one goblin would not let her hair go. However, a simple "Immobulus" charm helped.

"I was really bored at the time." He shrugged. "It was a childish prank, really, but I couldn't stand those Gryffindors." He sipped his own wine, shifting in his seat.

"What year were you in?" She asked, knowing fully well. She was fourteen.

"Third year." He nodded. "Like I said, it was a childish prank."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, at that age, you're still allowed to play childish pranks." She nodded, picking at her salad, eating a strawberry. Draco looked around them at the people on the beach and the others walking around. They had been in Barcelona for nearly five days now and he had learned quite a lot about the woman before her. Giovanna Richard was born in Paris in 1979 to Pureblood French wizards, Antoinette Richard and her husband, Jean Richard. She was an only child. When she was 6, her family moved to Monte Carlo. She studied at Beauxbatons when she became of age. Her cousin Fleur Delacour came home after her seventh year, talking of Voldemort's return. So she was related to Fleur Delacour? And by extent…the Weasleys. Giovanna had suffered an accident in her fifth year, the scar on her left forearm the proof. It wasn't huge, but it was long. She had already tried to get rid of it, but it was of no use. There were a few other stories she had told him. The ugliness of her first relationship, how she managed to teach herself way beyond what she should have known at the age of 15, and things of the like. She was a character, he had to admit. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked up at Giovanna's tilted head. "What are you thinking about, Draco?"

He shifted, picking at his salad. "You."

"Me?!" She leaned back, raising a brow at him. "I couldn't possibly be that interesting."

"You're not." He lied, shaking his head. Hermione bit her lip, watching him. "I was just thinking about everything you've told me about yourself." She sighed quietly, listening. "You're really cousins with Fleur Weasley?" She cringed, making a face at the last name. It did not go unnoticed by Draco. "You don't like them?"

"They're not my favourite people." She lied. "My cousin could have done so much better, really. Than that…werewolf."

"I couldn't agree more." Draco nodded. "I don't even understand how they're making their way up the ladder. I mean, they were very against the Dark Lord and I don't think that's left them." He shifted in his seat. "And yet, they're probably better off now than they were before the war." Hermione thought about that. It was true. They were no longer living in the burrow. Instead they were in an apartment building much like Grimmauld Place. Of course, everyone lived there as well, but the Weasley's had somehow found a way to earn money through this time. They had slowly weaseled their way just above middle class, just under wealthy status. They were comfortable. He looked down at their salads, then back up at her. "Care to go for a walk?" She nodded quickly, making him grin.

"Please." She stood, cleaning sand off her see through top. She wore a blue and white patterned one-piece swimsuit, black sandals, mid-thigh-length, long-sleeved black swimsuit cover. A large white sunhat sat on her head, hair down her back. Draco wore white swimshorts and a blue tee. They had not planned to dress alike. He paid the tab, dropping some money on the table for a tip and extending his hand to her. She took it gently, their fingers lacing automatically. She almost cringed.

Since they had arrived, Draco had taken to holding her hand and while it was a nice gesture, it was so odd coming from him that it almost felt wrong. While others would see the handholding as a small sign of affection, they both new better. Appearances were kept even all the way in Barcelona. After having time for herself to think, Hermione came to the conclusion that this was some sort of test. Draco could have no intention of actually wanting to get to know her. She thought that surely he was just seeing if Giovanna was good enough to be his wife. Even if he seemed so sure of it at the gala.

The two walked hand in hand down the beach, Hermione's sandals in her free hand. She lifted her head up towards the sun, closing her eyes and enjoying its warmth. The tide washing over their feet gently. Draco turned to look at her, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. She really was beautiful. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, walking slowly alongside her. The wind was amazing, not too harsh. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

Hermione lost herself in the air, in the sun. So far from the gloomy area of London and the Wizarding World, it seemed like the war hadn't even touched this place. It seemed like there was no war. If she thought hard enough, she could almost convince herself the hand she was holding belonged to Ron. The soft skin, the long delicate fingers. She smiled, opening her eyes and gazing out at the sea. To be lost in it would be wonderful, she imagined. A gust of wind blew from their right, Giovanna's long, blonde hair flitted in front of her face. Her hand slipped from Draco's as she moved to brush it out of the way. She frowned. Giovanna would always be a reminder of the war. Her small fantasy was just that. A dream. She stopped walking as she heard a small hiss emit from her right. Turning to the blonde beside her, her brows furrowed as she watched him. "Draco? Are you alright?"

His hand went up to hold the mark on his forearm. He licked his lips. "We have to go back to London. I'm being called."

XXXXXX

A/N Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last published. University has been crazy. Please review. Love x - Mel


	6. Chapter 6

A/N HERE IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF 'SURVIVE'. I STARTED WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER THE DAY I POSTED CHAPTER 5. SO HERE IT IS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. LOVE X

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed as she dropped her shoes on the ground, taking her new clothes out of the luggage Malfoy had bought her. It was a gorgeous small black luggage with intricate silver swirls embedded into it. Her hair fell down her back as she pulled the black swimsuit cover over her head, tossing it into the hamper. She had arrived at the apartment she shared with everyone not five minutes ago and she hadn't told anyone. Apparating straight into her room, Hermione felt a bit odd that now that she was back. Spain had proved to be just as beautiful as she thought it would be, forgetting the fact that she was there with Draco Malfoy. Finally, the two had made progress, speaking very comfortably and opening up about their childhood and life. Well, Giovanna had. Draco had definitely left out many details, she was sure. Then, just as quickly, they were interrupted. Draco's mark had begun to burn, he had said. They needed him back in London, he told her. Reluctantly, the two had made their way back to the hotel, picking up their things quickly and apparating back in less than half an hour. Hermione slipped out of her swimsuit and into a tee and black capri sweats. Picking her hair up, she turned back to her things, grabbing all her shirts to put in her drawers. She moved her hair out of her face, turning.

"Holy Merlin!" She jumped, looking at the ginger girl standing in the doorway. "Ginny, what the hell?" She made for the drawer, placing her things in. "You can't just sneak up on me like that." She snapped, shaking her head.

Ginny's brow furrowed. "I'm surprised I was able to." She stepped into the room, moving to help her friend put the things away. "You can usually always tell when someone is near. Why were you so distracted?" She picked up a dress, eyeing it with awe. It was gorgeous. A beautiful ivory chiffon silk dress with ruffles and lace near the bottom, she felt the fabric. "Where did you get all of this?" She looked into the luggage, pulling out some blouses and skirts, even some more dresses. Hermione licked her lips, taking the dress from her.

"Malfoy." She muttered, hanging the dress up carefully. She walked past her friend with the incredulous look, taking the luggage and placing it carefully under her bed. She lifted her skirts, hanging them slowly.

"I'm sorry…I must've not heard you." Ginny shook her head. "I thought you said Malfoy."

"I did." Hermione turned to her friend, tilting her head. "I went to Spain without clothes, remember? He offered to buy me some stuff." She lifted her blouses. "I mean, I couldn't exactly refuse."

"You couldn't?" Ginny snatched the blouse from her friend. "You couldn't refuse this?"

"No! Firstly, I didn't have any clothes for the week." She snatched it back, placing the blouse in it's spot in the closet. "Secondly, he really really insisted." She turned back to look at Ginny who had an angry look about her. "What?"

"You don't realize, do you?" Ginny's features changed to that of concern. "You have absolutely no idea."

"Realize what?" Hermione crossed her arms, watching her.

"You haven't taken the glamour off, Hermione." Ginny muttered, turning her friend so she could look at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, Ginny was right. Hermione had yet to remove Giovanna's face. Her blonde hair framed her face and she frowned, turning to the youngest Weasley.

"It's not a big deal, Ginny…" She shrugged from her friend's grip, moving to get her wand. Ginny stopped her, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Ginny, let go." She pulled, but her friend was much too strong.

"No, Hermione. It is a big deal." She argued. "You say it isn't, but before Malfoy, you used to cringe when you put the glamour on and now you don't even realize you have it."

"Maybe I'm just getting used to the feeling. It doesn't mean anything, Ginevra." Hermione pulled once again, this time freeing herself and taking the wand, waving it.

"Not to you…" Hermione crossed her arms as her hair returned to normal, her features changing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped, watching her.

"Nothing." Ginny shook her head, but Hermione was having none of that. She took a step forward, tilting her head. "It's nothing, Hermione."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, Ginny." She put her wand down. "What are you talking about?" Ginny shifted on her seat, looking at the door. Taking her cue, Hermione closed it, turning the lock. She turned back to her friend, crossing her arms again. "Well?"

Ginny licked her lips, wondering where to begin. "It's really…some of the order are…worried." She began, wringing her hands together. She kept her eyes on the ground. "We know you're doing your job, Hermione, but- you should've told us before you left with him. What if it was some sort of trap?"

"Where are you going with this, Ginny?" Hermione rose a brow, moving to lean against her drawer. "What do the others think?"

"They're afraid you'll fall in love." She spit out quickly, still not looking up. "They're afraid that if you spend too much time with Malfoy, you'll start to like him and you won't kill him if his name appears." She sighed, gazing up at her friend. To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

Hermione shook her head, smiling as she moved to kneel before Ginny. "That's ridiculous, Ginevra." She moved a strand of ginger hair behind the girl's ear. "That could never happen. I could never love that man. He's a ferret, he's a death eater. No matter what he says or does now, that will always be true, sweetie." She smiled sadly. "He will always be evil. He will always be wrong. I could never love someone like that."

Ginny looked down at her friend, tilting her head slightly. "So you're saying you don't feel anything towards him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She stood, moving to pick up her hair. "I don't feel anything towards him, Ginny. I promise." She turned back, lacing her fingers together. "If the goblet wills it, I will kill Draco Malfoy."

XXXXX

Draco walked swiftly up the steps, the doors opening before him with a slam as he entered the dining room, moving to the front. He bowed before the red-eyed man before him. Spain had been going perfectly. He had learned much about the woman. That was the entire point, wasn't it? To learn about her, to figure out if she really was worthy of him? Draco waited, his eyes on the ground before him as the others began to file in behind him, taking their seats at the table. He stayed down. "You may stand, Draco." The Dark Lord's voice was slick, but very much snakelike. He did as he was told, looking up into the red eyes. "I assume you want to know why you were called?" The boy nodded once.

"Yes, my Lord." He muttered. "I was just beginning to make progress with the girl."

"And what have you thought so far?" The Dark Lord looked behind Draco, motioning with his hand to bring something forward. "Tell me, Draco."

"I believe she is a worthy candidate, my Lord. She has great intelligence, my lord. One that I believe could even rival that of the late Hermione Granger." Draco spoke, his hands behind his back. "She's of pureblood and very beautiful." He cleared his throat. "Any child born of ours will most definitely be a great asset." He struggled to say the words, although to others they sounded smooth, he nearly flinched.

The Dark Lord lifted his wand, pointing at Draco's forehead. "Legilimens." Draco felt the familiar pull on his mind, the suction that came with being invaded. He was skilled in Occlumency, it was something Snape had begun to teach him when he was very young. He let the Dark Lord see everything he knew, but kept some thoughts hidden. Finally, after what felt like forever, the tugging stopped. The blonde boy opened his eyes, staring into the deep red orbs. Voldemort sneered slightly, "Then you know what to do, Draco." There was shuffling behind him, something being dropped on the table. "Get her to agree to the marriage. This time next year, you will have an heir." Draco nodded, turning to sit in his proper seat. What he saw made him freeze. Blaise Zabini lay on the table, a pillow propping his head up, his eyes closed in pain.

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" Draco shouted, moving forward, pushing the others out of the way. He snatched the towel from McNair's hand, placing it on his friend's forehead. He shook his head. "You idiots. The least you could have done was undress him." He snapped, taking his wand out. Blaise coughed, wincing. Draco waved his wand over his friend. Most of Blaise's clothes were removed. He was now in just a pair of shorts. Draco winced. The boy had cuts, deep ones, running all over him. His veins were clear against his skin. A bright blue shown up around his chest, leading up to his collar bone. Draco turned to his leader. "What happened?"

"There was an accident, Draco." Narcissa moved forward, looking at her son.

"It was no accident, Narcissa." Lucius spat. "He was in Diagon Alley with Nott. We didn't see who did it…but someone cursed him."

"Cursed him? What did they curse him with?" Draco turned to look at his friend and Narcissa frowned, handing him a book. He looked down at it, eyes scanning the page quickly. "The Ricinus Curse." He shook his head. "It says there's a potion that can cure this." He looked up at the crowd. "Why hasn't anyone brewed it?"

"It's an extremely difficult potion, Draco." Narcissa took the book back. "Rowena Ravenclaw has been the only person who has been able to brew it." She frowned. "I'm sorry, Draco, but there's nothing we can do for him."

Draco shook with rage, moving from his mother. "Maybe you can't…but I'm not going to give up." He looked at Blaise and then the Dark Lord, who nodded. He turned to his father. "Take him to my bedroom. I have to go get someone."

XXXXXXX

Draco had made it all the way to Diagon Alley when he paused. He had been so angry and so set to find her that he hadn't even bothered to think. He had no idea where she lived. Giovanna Richard had managed to weasel her way into his life and he still had absolutely no clue where this girl resided. He frowned, looking around, he headed to an owlery, taking some parchment and a quill. He had to find her.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but he just knew that if anyone could brew that potion, it would be Giovanna. She had left that impression on him and he couldn't just let Blaise die without actually trying to save him. The dark Italian boy was the closest thing to a brother he had. Although they had not been very close in their early Hogwarts years, the two had bonded at the start of their 5th year. He didn't think Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad had brought him any good at the time, but in the long run, it brought him his best mate. After that year, the two Slytherins were practically inseparable. Sixth year had brought trials to their friendship, but Draco soon learned that Blaise wasn't going anywhere. He would stick with him to the end, even if it meant having to join the Death Eaters to protect him.

That was one thing Blaise was always trying to do, protect him. He knew Draco could take care of himself, but he insisted on helping him. They had left after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, following Bellatrix. Blaise was by his side when they attacked the Seven Potters as well, but somehow, Draco had convinced him to return to Hogwarts with Pansy. He needed his own set of eyes and ears on the inside. Although Pansy would have been an equally great spy, he trusted Blaise with his life. Everyone knows Pansy would save herself first and then anyone else. "Oi! Ye done yet, boy? 've got an angry bir' tha' needs ta be fed." Draco rose a brow, turning to look at the man, who paled immediately. "S-sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I mean' no disrespect."

He turned back, finishing his letter and attaching it to an owl. "Don't leave her until she agrees to return." He muttered and watched the owl go off. He turned around again to look at the older man, his eyes piercing him. "I would advise you to watch your tongue, vermin. Someday you'll lose it." He snapped, walking past him toward the potion shop to grab the ingredients.

xxxx

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, walking over to the window as the owl tapped continuously. She smiled at it, taking the letter and giving it a treat, expecting it to go. It didn't. She frowned and jumped as the owl lunged forward, nearly biting her fingers. "What the-" She looked down at the parchment, unrolling it.

_Blaise is dying. You're the only one who can help. Slug & Jigger's Apothecary in ten minutes._

Hermione looked up at the owl, frowning. "You're not leaving until I do, are you?" She turned at the sound of her bedroom door opening. Ginny poked her head in.

"Dinner's ready." She noted the look on her face and tilted her head. The brunette extended her hand, passing her the parchment. Ginny read it and closed her eyes, taking a breath before looking up at her friend. "You're not coming to dinner, are you?"

"I can't just let him die, Ginny." Hermione shook her head. "That's not the way we do things. It's not his time yet." The youngest Weasley opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione shook her head. "It's no use, sweetie." She picked up her shimmery green cloak, draping it over her shoulders. "I have to help." She took a step forward, but Ginny moved back and she frowned, leaning to get her wand. When her friend looked back at her, there was a blonde in her place. "I don't know when I'll be back, okay? Don't tell the others just yet."

"Wh-what? You've got to be joking." Ginny gaped at her, shaking her head.

"I'm completely serious, Ginny. Don't tell them. They'll go mad…besides, I don't want to make an ocean out of a raindrop. I could be done tonight. They won't even know I'm gone." With that, Hermione lifted the hood over her head, turning to walk to the window. "I'm counting on you, Ginny." She lifted the window up, stepping out onto the balcony, wand in hand, she gave Ginny one last look before apparating on the spot.

Ginny blinked back tears, watching the owl fly off. "So am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Review! Review, I tell you! My last chapter got none so far. - Melinda


End file.
